


She Loves Nobody Else But You

by Paranymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James is basically being a dumbass, Lily is captain obvious, One Shot, Quidditch, Romance, T-Rating for Language, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranymph/pseuds/Paranymph
Summary: A Tumblr page,Writing Prompts. posted this prompt:“I’m in love with you, asshole!”“W-would you repeat that?”“No. You have ears that work. G’night.”It screamed Jily at me, so I was inspired to write a one-shot around it!Title is borrowed fromOn The Looseby Naill Horan.





	She Loves Nobody Else But You

“Lily? What are you doing here? It’s fifteen to two in the morning?” James Potter got down the stairs of the boys’ dormitory and walked into the common room, not expecting Lily Evans sitting in a chair by the fireplace. 

“I could ask you the very same question,  _ James _ .” She gave him an accusing look. 

“Fine, I had a bad dream and I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I could rearrange my thoughts by the fireplace in the common room. Alone.” The last word was added with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes, but James saw her mouth twitch a little, as if she was going to smile. 

“Well, I wanted to think in silence too.” 

James didn’t dare to ask any further, so he just sat in the sofa opposite of Lily. It was a normal Wednesday morning in March during their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Well, as normal as they came nowadays. Yesterday evening’s paper gave the breaking news that there had been an attack in Hogsmeade.    
James and Lily, as Head Boy and Girl, were informed by professor McGonagall that every future Hogsmeade visit was now cancelled for the rest of the year. The Heads of the Houses would put up a notice in every common room and James and Lily were to inform all the prefects. 

“But professor-” James had tried, but the Head of Gryffindor cut him off. 

“I know Potter, the visits are important for the students, we do encourage free time and relaxing time here at Hogwarts. However, it’s also our duty to guarantee every student’s safety when they go outside the castle grounds and that is a matter we cannot ignore. Not after what happened today.” James knew it was a lost cause, so he didn’t press his thoughts. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do after Hogwarts?” Lily pulled James from his thoughts of this morning with her question and because of the late hour, James needed a minute to process the question. 

“Uh, yeah. My dad has invited Quidditch scouts for the next game at Hogwarts. I hope to impress them and start a career as a professional Chaser.” 

“And if they don’t see your talent? What will you do then?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t given that any thought, to be honest.” 

Lily shook her head and chuckled. “Of course you didn’t,” she mumbled softly. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m sorry. It just suits you so much. Go for a plan and that has to work, otherwise it wouldn’t be your plan.” 

James was still a bit confused, because he couldn’t hear if it was sarcasm in Lily’s voice or not. 

“And you? What’s your post-Hogwarts plan?” 

“I received my acceptance letter from St. Mungo’s this evening.” 

James gave Lily a broad smile. “You got through the pre-screening? Congrats, although I already knew you got it.” 

“Yeah,” she said, but she didn’t seem to be happy about it. 

“What’s bothering you?” James dared to ask. 

Lily looked at the fire for a minute, then grunted and let herself fall backwards into the sofa. 

“I just don’t know, you know? I am happy that I got in and I am happy that I have a guarantee of a job after my school, but I don’t know about the rest of my life. Will I still see my friends after school? Where will I live? I started thinking after I got the letter and I just can’t stop thinking about it now and I  _ hate  _ that I don’t know what my life going to bring me after Hogwarts. It’s all so uncertain.” 

Not being in control of everything was something Lily Evans cared about, very much. After six years of school with her James knew this already, but being Head Girl and Boy together only emphasised this more. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s going to happen after Hogwarts either. I just hope that me and my mates stay in touch with each other and don’t fall apart after we disintegrate in our work life. I heard that so many times from my parents and it makes me a little scared of the adult life. Here’s everything so easy, you’re being with your friends all the time and when you leave for Christmas or summer break, you know you’re going to see each other again in September. When this year finishes, though…” 

“ _ I _ would like to stay in touch with you.” James tore his gaze from the fireplace to see if Lily was serious and, damn, she really was. James knew that look from anywhere, since he received it so many times. 

“That’s sweet, Evans. I’m happy to be your pen pal for the next summer and then we’ll probably be swamped in work that we continuously forget to write.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Sirius is upstairs, sleeping.” Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“No, Potter, I’m serious about what I said. I would like to stay in touch with you after Hogwarts. And not only through letters. We could do weekly dinner dates, or monthly, if that works better for you-” 

“Wow, let me stop you there, Evans. Dinner dates? Since when do you think of me that highly?” 

“Since you stopped being an asshole.” 

“I’ve always been an asshole. You just got to know the side that compliments the ‘asshole’.” 

“And apparently I really like that side.  _ Really  _ like.” 

“Well, I don’t really know how I can answer  _ that _ ,” he tried. “But I think it’s good to know we’re not on the same page as two years ago.” He gave a small smile. 

“Don’t you see what I am trying to say,  _ James _ ? Are you really that thick-headed? Are you really blind? Are you really deaf? Don’t you see what I have been trying to make clear for months now?” Lily got angrier by the minute she was talking and James didn’t understand. 

“What do you mean? Why are you angry, all of a sudden?” 

“I’m in love with you, asshole!” 

“W-would you repeat that?” 

“No. You have ears that work. G’night.” 

And with that, Lily walked to her dormitory. James was gobsmacked as he saw Lily walk to the stairs. Did Lily freakin’ Evans just confess her love to him or was he dreaming again? After five minutes of processing, he ran up the stairs to his dormitory. 

“Paddy!” James said, as he shook his friend awake. “Could you pinch me?” 

Instead of a pinch in the arm, he got a smack in the face. 

“Oi! I said pinch, not slap!” 

“That’s for waking me when I am dreaming of motorcycles. Here’s your pinch,” Sirius said and he pinched James in the arm. James jerked his arm from Sirius, walked to his bed and fell on it. 

_ It wasn’t a dream, she really just said that _ . 

“So, why did you have to wake me at- seriously James, two in the morning? What are you still doing up?” 

“She said she’s in love with me.” 

“Come again?” 

“Evans. She said she’s in love with me.” 

Sirius raised one eyebrow, picked up his wand and flicked it at Remus’ and Peter’s beds. 

“Oi!” 

“What was that for? I was  _ sleeping _ !” 

Peter peeked his head through his curtains, but Remus didn’t even bother. 

“He’s hallucinating again,” was Sirius’ only response and the two boys immediately forgot that they were sleeping and Remus peeked his head between his curtains as well. 

“Oh no, I’m not! That’s why I asked you to pinch me! She really said it this time!” 

“I can’t believe I am saying this but I actually,” Remus said, dropping a dramatic pause,”  _ don’t _ believe you this time. Thank you for this rude interrupt from my sleep, Padfoot, please  _ never _ wake me for this banter again,” and he closed his curtains again. 

“Yeah,” said Peter, rubbing his eyes,” I’m with Moony, I am going back to sleep. ‘Night.” 

Sirius didn’t even bother to wish them a good night, because he was already asleep again. James looked at the closed curtains of his friends and thought about the late night talk with Lily again. She really said it, he knew it. 

<\--->

After processing the whole evening, James decided that Lily was just messing with him. Which is why he decided not to act on the move Lily made, to make sure he did not make a fool of himself before his friends or the whole school. He had messed with Lily so many times that he knew for sure that she was just getting back at him. It just had to be, because there was no way in Nurmengard that she meant what she said that evening. Lily had never given him any signs the past months that she was into him. 

Sirius, Remus and Peter still believed he had dreamed what Lily said, but James didn’t press it any further, so they let it pass. Although James could have sworn that Peter was hoping on a impromptu kiss by James and Lily to seal their long (by James) foretold destiny. It made sense, because after the night, Peter kept asking about the confession for a couple of times and implying that James should prove it. 

He let go of the late night talk and started to focus on his next Quidditch game, as it was probably the most important one in his life. Lily seemed to be frustrated that her little prank didn’t work on him, but he was too focused on the game to care. 

“All right team, let’s do this!” concluded James in his speech, right before the big game in the changing rooms. They put the tops of their brooms together and yelled “Go go Gryffindor!”   
They walked to the field entrance and mounted their brooms. James let out a nervous chuckle as he thought of Lily. 

This morning, at breakfast, she finally had let down her frustration of her failed prank and gave him a thumbs up with a big smile from the other side of the breakfast table. And just as James thought Lily had buried the hatchet, she gave him a wink. And not just a wink, a very flirty at that. 

Did she had to start her prank again just before the biggest game of his life? She must knew how she could impact his mind, because after the wink he failed to get bacon and eggs out of the pan properly, let his sausage slip several times before he could cut it and managed to spill his juice on his Quidditch outfit. His mates blamed it on the nervousness before the game, but James knew better.  _ Damn you, Evans  _ he thought as he cleaned his clothes with his wand. Why did she wanted to play this game? Hadn’t she hurt him enough? 

But James had enough of her little games and thought  _ two can play at that game _ . As he got up to go to the Quidditch field, he stopped by Lily and her friends. 

“Hey, Evans,” he said with a cheeky grin on his face. He had his broom on his shoulders and had his wrists hanging over them, to get that Quidditch player flair. Lily looked up from her breakfast. Her friends, Mary and Marlene, looked insulted at James that he hadn’t confirmed their presence. 

“Wish me luck?” And James added his most flirty wink at Lily, who dropped her spoon in her soup and her mouth fell open. Mary and Marlene gasped. 

“You comin’ McKinnon? We’ve got a game to win.” James swayed his broom to his side and waited for Marlene to stand up from her place and they walked out of the Great Hall. 

“Let’s go, captain?” asked Marlene and pulled James from his thoughts of this morning. He was back at the Quidditch pitch. 

“Yeah,” James said. “Let’s go,” and they took off. 

<\--->

James had learned not to brag so much anymore, but that must have been the  _ best _ game he had ever played in his life. The team just finished their cheering tour around the pitch. They walked into the changing rooms and James ushered everyone in circle. 

“All right team. Good job, everyone. We almost got the Quidditch cup in our hands, we only need to defeat Hufflepuff by 20 points in our next match in four weeks. I expect you all to keep this team spirit up!” He put out his broom and the team joined. 

“Go go Gryffindor!” they all yelled. 

“And now off for a shower, because you all stink,” said Emmeline Vance, one of the Chasers. Everyone chuckled and got off to take a shower. After everyone had their shower, they walked out of the changing rooms and wanted to make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, to join their house on the festivities. They were interrupted by James’ father who wanted to introduce the scouts and James to each other. James ushered his teammates to go to the common room without him. After half an hour, he finally got to say goodbye and go to the Common Room. 

“Congratulations, Potter,” the Fat Lady gave him a warm smile. 

“Thanks,” he said. “ _ Bouncing Bulb _ .” 

As the portrait swayed open, James expected to get an earful of noise. After all, it was a celebration. However, there was no sound at all and he stepped through the hole with an confused look. 

“SURPRISE!” and everyone jumped up, as James nearly fell back from the amount of sounds. He saw Peter, Remus and Sirius cheering with butterbeer in their hands, his teammates were all together with something that looked like mead. 

“Congratulations with your win!” Lily was apparently very near to him, since she almost jumped on him to give him a hug. 

James smiled and returned the hug, completely forgetting that they were on a flirting frenzy. Lily pulled back and smiled at him. 

“Were they impressed?” 

He nodded, knowing she was talking about the scouts. As he tore his gaze from Lily with the plans to go to his teammates to toast with them, she placed her hand around his jumper around the chest area and pulled his face to her level. For a moment James gave her a confused look, but she didn’t give him any chance to speak, as her lips sealed with his. 

He looked at Lily with utmost confusion and heard several cheers in the common room. 

_ What the hell was happening? Lily Evans was kissing him. Kissing. Him. James. James Potter.  _

James, confused as to what to do, broke the kiss. 

“Lily, what in Merlin?” 

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but I just kissed you. And you didn’t kiss me back, which made it a pretty lousy kiss, if you ask me.” 

“But- I don’t- Why would you… Did you just call me lousy kisser?” 

“No, I thought the kiss was lousy. I don’t know what you kiss like, since you didn’t kiss me back.” 

Her eyes gave him a daring glance. And then it clicked. She wasn’t messing with him. She wasn’t frustrated because her plan didn’t work. She wasn’t utterly confused this morning because he dared to play her game back at her. Because she wasn’t playing a game in the first place. 

Lily Evans just kissed him, because apparently she was in love with him and he didn’t kiss her back. He could smack himself in the face. In stead, he cupped Lily’s face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. 

Lily was a little taken aback by his sudden course of action, but after two seconds she kissed him back. James’, still minding the fact that their first kiss was a “lousy kiss” according to Lily, shifted his hands. One of them went to the back of Lily’s neck, toying with her hair. His other arm wrapped around her back and his hand settled in her waist. As he did this, Lily shifted her hands from his chest to around his neck. 

James was vaguely aware that the people around them were also reacting to them, but as he felt Lily’s lips on his, tasting her for real for the first time, every sound became muffled. It felt better than he imagined, it felt better than flying, it felt better than any game of Quidditch he had won. She tasted sweet, something with mead, but he also smelled the shampoo from her hair and it made his head soar higher than before. Never in his life had he been so close to Lily Evans to smell or taste her like this and it almost felt better than finding his friends in his first year. After some time (James lost track of it), they broke off the kiss. James rested his forehead against Lily’s. 

“This one’s better?” 

Lily laughed and let her head fall back. James wondered how everything still sounded muffled except any sound from her mouth. 

“Much better, asshole.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts or a kudo! I love to hear thoughts, opinions and ideas about my writing! 
> 
> If you like my writing, please follow my Tumblr, [Sapientia-Art](https://sapientia-art.tumblr.com/).


End file.
